1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal having a mode conversion device and a mode conversion method thereof.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a conventional mobile communication terminal allows a user to make a voice call to another party using wireless communication.
Some conventional mobile communication terminals are constructed with two main parts, such as a main body and a cover. For example, there are folder-type terminals, in which a cover is connected to a main body via a hinge, slider-type terminals, in which a cover slides over a main body, and swivel-type terminals, in which a cover rotates in a perpendicular direction over a main body via a swivel.
Of these types of mobile communication terminals, the folder-type generally has the most efficient construction, and allows a larger display.
In a conventional folder-type mobile communication terminal, the main body typically includes a dialing button and various function keys, and the cover typically includes a main liquid crystal display (LCD) and sometimes a secondary LCD.
The covers of some conventional folder-type mobile communication terminals are capable of rotating up to 360° with respect to the main body.
With some conventional folder-type mobile communication terminals, an operation mode is automatically switched when a user opens (or closes) the cover.
Alternatively, an operation mode may be switched based upon a user pressing a function key. However, this is not that convenient for the user.